ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Barrett Hass
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 22:44, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. His strengths are that he is; Conscientious, Sincere and Forceful. He never says something that he does not mean. If he tells you that he does not like you, it is not to hurt your feelings it is because he does not like you. He thinks of himself as the hero, and that being so he is always trying to do what is right even if other people think that his choice is wrong. ''' '''His weakness are that he is; Harsh, Timid and Intolerant. He does not like to be aggressive, but he will become so. he does not like to have to raise his voice but he will do so. He is the last person that should be brought to brink of madness and yet some people cannot help themselves when his disapproval of all of the above has been witnessed. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? His only goal in life thus far is to understand the limitations of what his magic can and cannot do. He does not want to depend on something to save his life when it was never possible in the first place, even worse he would have to try to do something for someone else only to fail. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? His free day would be spent at the a zoo of some sort. Not the kind where the animals are in cages, the kind where they have room to run around and still feel like they are free. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'His wand -- He does not have many things of value, this is priceless' #'Stuffed Bear -- He got it on a trip to the Safari Park with his family' #'Pet Tarantula -- No one seems to like his lovely pet spider except for him' #'Old Boot Planter -- He saw a boot in a plant in a movie he immediately made his own' #'Deutsche Mark Pin -- The pin he stole from his parents before he got kicked out of the house' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? If magic could do it he would change the way people without magic feel about people with it. He would not do it so that he parents would take him back, he would do it so that world would be a better place. At least in the sense that there was one less reason for people to be scared or angry about what they do not understand. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? No preference. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) He is a big softie, and he is also a accidental bull-dog. He does not know his own strength, and he is naturally quite strong. It is almost as if some unknown creature lives within him and when it has been awoken the human is no more. He is not corrupted, he always attempts to use his power for good. He has a bad habit of standing up for his friends, and his family, always. Even in they are in the wrong, when they are 'with him' what they say goes. He will fight to the death to protect the people who have shown loyalty to him, he believes it is the least he can do to show his respect. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Barrett is the youngest of two, his elder sister Shelby is seven years older than him. Barrett heard stories about wizards, and magic from Shelby and her friends while he was growing up. It was supposed to be something that was not talked about freely in their home on in the outside world as far as their parents were concerned. However, Shelby and her friends were young and carefree. When she was a child and her magic showed itself she was quickly dealt with. Her parents knew about Ilvermorny although they were not blessed enough to attend, they sent her to live with family friends that were closely affiliated with the school. Much like his sister rather than remaining under the care of his parents Barrett ended up living with his sister and brother in law on the other side of the world. When it turned out Barrett was also a wizard, and quite capable of dangerous magic, he too he ended up having to leave his home. He caused the floor boards of the attic to catch fire, setting the room ablaze when curtains, and furniture enveloped themselves in flames. Since his parents staunchly disapproved of both children, he was forced to live with his sister, and her wizard husband. Even though he missed his parents, he was glad that he had someone to learn about magic from. Shelby was devastated her parents would throw Barrett out, he was just a boy at the time, he had not meant to set the house on fire. Barrett does not call his parents Mom or Dad, he calls them Linde and Gus. He knows it is disrespectful, considering they no longer speak to him, he does not do it to their face. He has never been as bothered by magic as his parents were. After being explained the circumstances of their hatred by his sister he actually felt sorry for them. Both being born into magically families but never actually having magic themselves. It occasionally made him wonder if he and Shelby were actually their children. She told him she thought the same thing once. Had it not been for the Harris family, whom she lived with after being kicked out, she never would have learned what she did about them. He was quick to come to the decision that he did not want to know anymore about them, what he already knew was enough. Barrett was grateful for Shelby's knowledge, to not have to end up stunted like his parents were and to not have to hid the gift he was given just to be able to stay with them. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6/1 Wampus and Horned Serpent have chosen Barrett. Bold his chosen house. :) Category:Sorted